Vampire
Vampires in the ''Twilight'' series have certain distinctive characteristics that set them apart from other fictional vampires, some of which include appearance and hunting styles. Nature Vampires are a supernatural species in the Twilight universe (other known species are werewolves and shapeshifters). It is known that only humans can be transformed into vampires (their venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals). Vampires themselves are feral, predatory creatures, far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, snarl, hiss, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. Even older "civilized" vampires (ex. the Cullens) can break their human facade and show their animal instincts. When vampires sense danger, they go almost immediately into a defensive crouch, after which they bare their teeth as a sign of warning. If the warning is not heeded, the vampires will let out a feral snarl and attack. When fighting vampires use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Biting, or ripping with their teeth, is used to sever the limbs of their opponent (vampire teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as for the final kill (ripping out the throat). Grappling is used to tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (inexperienced vampires and newborns are the only ones that do so). Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of great good things including love, beauty, protection, compassion, care, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Blood Blood is very important to vampires as it is the sole diet of a vampire. Whether the consume human or animal blood it is important to consume it regularly. Without blood the weaken mentally and are less capable of thought and action. In Twilight chapter ten we are told that blood varies massively in taste and flavour. Emmett prefers grizzly bears, but Edward prefers Mountain lions. Vampires can also tell when Humans have used drugs (their blood does not taste clean and instead has has an un-apeling after taste as a result). which is mentioned by Bree. Appearance "As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal—much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." —Alice Cullen to Bella Swan Twilight ) skin sparkles when exposed to sunlight.]]Usually, vampires are extraordinarily, some even angelically, beautiful. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, because vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn. Their skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). They strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the no longer need to blink - the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes fulfills now the function of tears and eyelids. They may not move at all, if needs be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin - as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius - looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active. A wise vampire will avoid exposure to direct sunlight, so not to be seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin sparkles like diamonds; their cells have become hard and refractive as they were so mani small prisms. Eyes ) are of a vampire who feeds on humans, and the golden (Jasper) of one who feeds on animals.]] Vampires' eye color changes with his age and his diet. Newborn vampires show crimson eyes, a human blood diet turns it into a dark rose red. Vampires feeding on animal blood show golden eyes. Hungry vampires show dark burgundy or onyx black eyes. Only the Cullens (the Olympic Coven) and the Denali Coven are known to be "vegetarian" vampires, feeding only on animal blood. Their "liquid topaz", or honey-golden, eyes are viewed as strange and unnatural by other, "normal" vampires, such as James and Victoria, whose eyes become even more vivid as they continue to feed, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by the large amounts of their own human blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing shockingly bright red eyes that "fades slowly over the course of a year". Meyer writes that, "If a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would turn burgundy, which will get black after two weeks without human blood. If they returned to an animal diet, his/her eyes would turn dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they kept it for a longer time. As a vampire grows thirstier, their eyes grow darker, until they at last become "coal black". In contrast, the more a vampire feeds, the lighter their eyes become. In addition to thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as the thirst grows. However, if they have recently fed these bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending how fed they are). These bruises signify the fact that vampires never sleep. Speed ) running so fast she becomes blurry.]] Once the transformation to vampire is completed, they acquire certain superhuman abilities. One of the most amazing among them is their speed, way faster then the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". The Quileute wolves are noted to be one of the few things that can match, or even surpass, them. This suggests that vampires are meant to move to a new location every so often. We see the speed of all the Cullens again during the baseball game. Emmett is described as "a blur around the bases", and Edward can move so quickly that he is able to intercept a ball that has been hit "like a meteor." They can lay down, sit up within the same second, almost without having to even think about going through the motions. After being turned into a vampire, Bella describes her movements as being instantaneous. Strength Another enhanced trait is their physical strength. Ranging from how gently Edward deals with Bella to throwing a car through a wall without no fuss at all. Newborn vampires are always stronger than older ones, since it derives from the lingering human blood left in their body. Diet does not have a massive impact on strength, since it always depends on the individual vampire. A diet of human blood would make a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). Vampires who feed on animal blood (vegetarian vampires) find that "big game" - predators like bears or wildcats - not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals such as deer or cattle. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to their thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If however an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity though they will preferably attack him rather than the animal. Physiology ) displaying the enhanced muscle structure.]] After the change, vampires' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (thought only fractionally) through concentration. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details - dust motes floating through the air and ultraviolet light. It is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating; they see the miniature imperfections (ex. scratches). Their heart no longer beats. They show no physical and mental illnesses and defects. Their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their scent is based on their venom, and is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow - if they are cut they will never grow back. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed (still painfully), it can be easily reattached (since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster). The venom replaces all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to cry. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. As vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot, their bodies no longer accomodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown. Vampires, although essentially immortal and indestructible, can be killed. Even a human could accomplish it under the right circumstances - venom and venom-based fluids are very flammable. However, humans are unable to compete with vampires in strength and speed, therefore they are unlikely to succeed. It is highly likely that the necessity of ripping a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes is to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. This is the only known way to kill a vampire. Werewolves and Shape-shifters are very capable of killing vampires, as at least the latter is at a slight advantage over them as long as their combat techniques are up to match. Emotions looking very angry and about to attack Bella and Edward.]] Vampires' emotions are far stronger than those of a human. Newborn vampires are quick to startle and anger. In large groups, they are likely to pick fights (often in what they perceive as self-defense) and kill one another. They will continue to have mood swings as they adjust to their new emotions. Transformation being transformed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen.]] Transformation from human to vampire is described in Twilight as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." A human is bitten, and venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream. Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom is until it enters the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from 3–5 days, but it is interesting to note that if directly injected into the heart then it could only take 2 days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. "The warmth inside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot." as described by Bella Cullen as the venom slowly circulated through the blood and eventually reaches the heart. Once the venom is injected, it is described as being "the beginning of the greatest pain you will ever understand. The venom then has to make its way all through the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it’s thicker. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed. Killing a Vampire Vampires are not known to be killed by human effort, are unharmed by the sun, garlic, holy water, silver, wooden stakes, and can enter homes without permission. The only known way to kill a vampire is to to dismember his or her body, and burn the remains. Abilities All vampires possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability, and regeneration. Their senses are incredibly keen. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast; running is described as being second nature. They are unable to age and are immune to most of if not all diseases and viruses. They will live forever unless dismembered and burned - detached limbs do not lose their resilience, and still move and reattach themselves. They have photographic memories, and thus they have a greater learning potential than a human. Special talents/abilities Some vampires gain special talents when they are transformed into their new form. It is stated that one in fifty vampires is so gifted. The dominant characteristic in their human life (such as charisma or sensitivity) would be magnified into a power or talent after their "change". Although some talents of vampires are much more useful or pronounced than others, all vampires have special talents besides their speed, strength, beauty and other such gifts. Some of the talents are mind reading, second sight, the ability to change others' emotions, cripple people with their mind and distinctive feels for other vampires' gifts. While gifts like Esme's maternal instincts and Rosalie's breathtaking beauty are examples of the gifts that are less commonly considered talents in the vampire world. Deviations from traditional vampire legend Vampires in the Twilight universe are hard to destroy, as they are not harmed or deterred in any way by the sun, holy water, running water, garlic, stakes, or crosses. They sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. They are reflected by mirrors and show up in photographs. They have no need for coffins; they do not sleep. They require only a simple bite to turn a human. They don't turn into bats. They do not have two fangs; all of their teeth are incredibly sharp and strong - strong enough to chew through steel. Enemies Vampires are said to have two natural enemies: werewolves and shape-shifters. Vampires often fight among each other. There have been many cases throughout history where vampires created armies of newborns to challenge one another and gain territory. If a vampire's mate is attacked or killed, then he or she will likely extract revenge, hunting down and killing the attacker. See also *Vampire Covens *Werewolves *Vampire laws Category:Vampires Category:Species